The Diary of Bonnie Bennett
by Allycat101
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was tired of the way her friends were treating her. So one day, she just packed up and left. Now, three years later, she gets a phone call from Stefan saying the gang needs her help. Bonnie decides to go back to Mystic Falls. She goes back with a secret. What is our favourite little withch hiding? Summary sucks. Bamon. First story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bonnie was tired of how her friends, if she could even call them that anymore, were treating her. They always turned to her when they needed help to take down Klaus or to do a spell, only to throw her away like yesterday's trash and to start all over again the next day. It continued like that in a never ending cycle for three years until she's had enough. She just packed up and left without even saying goodbye to anyone. Not to Caroline, not to Stefan, not even to Elena, especially not to her.

Bonnie didn't like who Elena has become, at all. She's changed, and not in a good way. The Salvatore brothers have turned her into a freaking pansy; needy, clingy, self obsessed. Everything always had to be about her. Too many people have died in Mystic Falls to save her freaking life and Bonnie won't stand for it any longer.

Without giving it another thought, she put her bags in the trunk of her car and drove off.

_Goodbye Mystic Fall._ Was all Bonnie Bennett could think of as she left the town she has now come to despise. The town she once loved. The town she used to call home.

**3 years later...**

Bonnie replayed the voicemail that she just recieved on her phone over and over again.

_Bonnie, it's Stefan. Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while after you dissapeared, without saying goodbye, _Bonnie cringed at the cold tone in his voice, _but we really need your help. Elena's in danger. We all are. We really need you. We need you back. It's been three years Bonnie. Think about it please. We need you._

Beep.

The line went dead.

For a brief moment, Bonnie couldn't breathe. Three years. It's been three years and yet here she was, getting a phone call from Stefan Salvatore. Oh how she wanted to set him on fire. She needed a drink. Bonnie poured herself a glass of bourbon, grabbed her journal, and sat on the couche of he fancy, million dollar penthouse in Manhattan. She started writing, taking a sip of her drink every now and then.

_I just got a call from Stefan Salvatore today. He and his friends need my help. What else is new? God! After three fucking years they still can't take a fucking hint! How did they get my number anyway? Well, they're vampires, they have their ways. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to go back. I don't want to explain myself to them. I have the right to be happy._

_But, I have to. I have to go back. I need something. Something important. Might as well help the. There's only one thing to do now. I have to pack._

_Time to go back to Mystic Falls._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first story on fanfiction. I just wanted to say that if you have some tips or ideas for the story, I'm all ears. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

xXx

Chapter 2

Bonnie was determined. She wouldn't let them tell her what to do. She wouldn't let them find out her secret. She wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of what she wanted.

She got out of her car and slowly made her way to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. She was about to knock when she felt a wave of fear wash over her. Where had all her confidence gone? Suddenly, the door opened and she came face to face with a blue-eyed vampire: Damon Salvatore.

_Oh great, _Bonnie thought_, here comes the drama._

"Well, well, well," started Damon, "look who decided to finally show up after three years. If it isn't our favourite little witch."

Suddenly, Bonnie's fear was replaced by anger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the homicidal vampire himself. Still haven't moved on from Elena? Of course you didn't since nobody actually wants you. Aren't you tired of always getting rejected Damon?" Bonnie said smoothly. For a second, there was a flicker of hurt on Damon's face, right before changing back to his "I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anything" face. Taking it as her victory, Bonnie walked past him and into the living room where the whole gang was waiting for her.

"A welcome home party for me? You shouldn't have!" Bonnie said, sarcasm clearly dripping in her voice.

"Bonnie, we missed you." said Elena, going in for a hug. When Bonnie pushed her away there were no words to describe how deeply hurt she was.

"So Stefan, what's targeting Elena now? What's the big danger?" Bonnie asked getting straight to the point. She wasn't her to catch up or to make small talk. She was here to get what she wanted.

"Well...It's not that she's in danger. She's not, actually. But she recently got turned into a vampire. We found out there's a cure to turn her back into a human but there's only one dose. And now, there's a big race to get it. Rebecca wants it, Klaus wants it, and Katherine wants it. We need your help to get us there" Stefan explained.

Bonnie snorted. "You called me all the way to Mystic Falls for that? You seriously think that I'm going to help you?"

"Bonnie, I thought we were friends. I thought you would do anything for me." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

'We used to be Elena." Bonnie said, "Let me ask you all something; how many people have died in this town just to save her, huh? How many people have risked their lives? What makes Elena so damn special that she gets the cure?"

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. This wasn't the Bonnie they knew. Bonnie would never do something like this to Elena. Then again, it has been three years.

"The truth is, Elena, You don't deserve the cure. You have done nothing to earn it. You are just like Katherine, a selfish, self absolved, spoiled brat!"

Just then, Damon flashed in front of her. "She is nothing like Katherine!" He yelled, "NOTHING!"

"You're right Damon. She's nothing like Katherine. Katherine can take care of herself. Katherine doesn't have anyone to do her dirty work. Katherine doesn't have anyone to love her the way Elena has you guys. And yet, she can survive." Bonnie finished her little rant with a sigh.

"Then why are you here, Jugdey," Damon asked, "if you're not going to help us?"

"I'm looking for something. Something important."

"Bonnie, we'll make you a deal; you'll help us with the cure, and we'll help you with whatever you're looking for, which is?" Stefan said.

"How about this? I help you with the cure, and you stay out of my way, out of my personal life, and don't ask me any questions. Deal?"

"Deal." Everyone agreed. Little did Bonnie know that Damon had his fingers crossed behind his back. He was going to find out what the little witch was hiding even if it killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. Shoutout to ****Dioramanya and Alexxya for giving me some tips. For those of you who are wondering, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler come in later in the story. Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Bonnie and Caroline. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Bonnie was in the room the Salvatore brothers gave her, unpacking. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to move on. She had no one but herself to blame.

Over the past three years, Bonnie hasn't changed that much. She's grown one or two inches but she was still short and petite. She has grown out her hair that reached her waist and her fashion sense definitely improved. But it wasn't her appearance that's changed, it was her attitude. Gone was the sweet, shy, and innocent Bonnie. This Bonnie was independent, outgoing, and most importantly, she knew how to have fun. She wasn't that boring, serious Bonnie anymore.

Everyone else, that's another story. They've all changed so much. Except for Damon because he's...well, Damon. Elena cut and coloured her hair, a single red streak on her it (like how she does it in season 4). Her makeup was a bit darker but she dressed exactly the same. But personality wise, she hasn't changed a bit. Stefan, well, he was less serious than he was three years ago. He still carried that annoying serious look on his face. It's like he can't even smile. Caroline has changed a bit. Her hair was now a shade darker than her natural blonde hair and she grew it out so that so that it stopped at her back. She wasn't as bubbly and excited as she was.

While she was gone, the only person she kept in touch with was Matt. He was the only normal friend she had left. Well, as normal as it could get in Mystic Falls. Now that she's thought about it, he was probably the one to give Stefan her number. She'll confront him about it later.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around and saw Caroline at the door. Just then, a pang of guilt washed over her. The only regret she had was not keeping in touch with Caroline. Sure she'd sometimes ignore her too, but she's had a lot of things going on too. It wasn't really her fault.

"I was going to ask you if you needed help unpacking, but I guess you don't need it anymore." Caroline said as she looked at Bonnie's empty suitcases. She went and sat on the king sized bed in her room. "You left without saying goodbye. Why did you leave in the first place? And what's new with you? I know you said no questions but you know how curious I am." Bonnie left as Caroline finished her little rant.

"Look Care, it's fine. And I'm so sorry. The only regret I have is not saying goodbye to you. I just had to get away. It was suffocating. I've been okay. There's been some...unusual thing s happening but I'm dealing."

"What unusual things? What happened? Are you in trouble?" Caroline asked, becoming quite worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just- I'm not ready to talk about it. But when i am, I promise you'll be the first to know, okay?" Bonnie said.

Caroline just nodded.

"Let me ask you something, Care." Bonnie started, "How come Elena got her daylight ring? Is there another witch in town? Why didn't you just use her instead of calling me out here?"

"There's no other witch, Bonnie. Stefan had a spare ring, you know just in case, so he gave it to Elena. Even if there was another witch, we'd still call you. We've all missed you. Even Damon, believe it or not."

Bonnie snorted. "I choose not to." They both laughed at her comment.

"Anyway, I have to go, my mom's waiting for me at home." Caroline stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey, Care," called Bonnie, "it was great talking to you"

Caroline smiled, waved, and then walked out the door.

xXx

Caroline rushed through the doors of the Grill and went to sit at the table where Stefan, Damon, and Elena were seated.

"Damon, you where totally right. There's something unusual with Bonnie's heartbeat." Caroline said as she took a seat next to him.

"Did she mention anything important when you where talking to her?" asked Elena, who worried about Bonnie.

"Yeah, she said that something unusual happened to her but she didn't want to talk about it." answered Caroline.

"Well let's ask the little witch." Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

"Damon, do you think that that's a good idea? It is her privacy. If she doesn't want to talk about it, give her time." Stefan said.

"We don't have time, Stefan. She's the one who left, she owes us an explanation. Right?" Damon said.

"Alright, we'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Right now, let's just give her time to rest and to settle down." said Elena. Just then, the waitress came and they all ordered drinks.

xXx

Bonnie was sitting in her bed, writing in her Journal.

_Dear journal, _

_I talked to Caroline today. She was asking me questions that I really didn't want to answer. But I did. She deserved that. But then, I slipped; I told her something unusual happened. God that was stupid! What is wrong with me? Everytime the subject comes up, memories keep coming back. Memories of that night. I don't want to remember. It's too horrible. It's all __**her**__ fault. She's the one that's turned me into this. The one that has ruined everyone's lives. She will pay. Katherine better watch out._

Bonnie closed her diary and put it on the nightstand beside her. She never quite understood why Elena always wrote in her diary. She didn't understand the use of having a diary. She gets it now. It feels good to write down your thoughts and feelings on paper.

Bonnie turned off the lamp, settled down in her bed, and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

xXx

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about all the short chapters, but exams are coming up and I have to study. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

xXx

Chapter 4

Bonnie was starting to wonder if staying at the Salvatore house was a good idea. They could be lurking around, watching her every move. But it's not like she could go live with Matt or Caroline. They'd just question her and she didn't want to answer questions. She wanted privacy. She would buy her own place, but what was the point? She'll only be in Mystic Falls to help find the cure for poor, innocent Elena, though she didn't know why, to get what she wanted, and leave. So what was the point?

Bonnie went into the kitchen to pour herself her daily morning coffee. No surprise, Stefan, Elena, and Damon were already there.

"Good morning, Judgey." Damon said, trying to be civil. He didn't want to, but Saint-Stefan thought it would be easier to get answers out of her if they gained her trust. _He's delusional, _he thought, _we're not going to gain Witchy's trust by being nice to her. We might not even gain her trust at all, considering she hates us. _Damon didn't know why he cared if she hated him so much. They were supposed to hate each other, right?

"Hey." Bonnie acknowledged them as she prepared her drink.

"Ooh, a whole syllable today huh, Judgey? We must be doing something right." Damon said with that annoying smirk that she hated so much on his face.

"Damon, behave. Please." Elena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Stefan. He frowned.

"Looks like Elena still has you wrapped around her finger. Both of you." Bonnie said as she sat in front of them. "I heard that Jeremy got into Yale."

"Umm yeah he's majoring in business and-" Elena didn't get to finish her sentence because Bonnie interrupted her.

"I didn't ask for his life story, Elena. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for him. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be living in this hell hole." She finished her coffee and went to her room to get ready.

She put on some black skinny jeans, matched with a purple top, her favourite black leather jacket, and her black high heeled boots. She let her long, natural curls fall down her shoulders and put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara. The only jewelry she had was a bracelet on her wrist.

Bonnie stepped out of her room and went downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw that everyone was there. Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and Matt.

"Hey Bonnie, how have you been?" asked Tyler, not really knowing what to say.

"Tyler," Bonnie acknowledged. "What's going on?"

"Bonnie, listen," started Caroline, "the other day, Damon noticed something different about you."

Bonnie's breath hitched.

"And yesterday, I noticed it too." She continued, "Do you mind telling us what's going on?"

_Flashback_

_Bonnie got out of the cab that has stopped in front of her apartment building after paying the taxi driver. She was about to go in, when she heard something. She wasn't sure what it was._

"_Who's there?" she asked, fear creeping in._

"_Hello, Bonnie. It's nice to see you again." The person said, coming out of the shadows._

"_Katherine, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked._

"_I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd stop by." And with that, Katherine took Bonnie, and ran at vampire speed into a dark alley where nobody could see them._

"_What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, not knowing what was happening._

"_My job." Katherine then bit her wrist, forced her blood down Bonnie's throat, and snapped her neck._

_Everything went black._

_End flashback_

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" she was snapped back into reality by Caroline screaming her name.

"Shut up!" Bonnie said, getting a migraine from Caroline's screeching.

"You okay, witch?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine, not that you'd care." Bonnie paused before she continued," You have no right to ask me questions. It's my privacy, it's my personal life! Stay the hell out of it!" With that, Bonnie stormed out of the house.

xXx

Bonnie couldn't believe them. The nerve they've got! Couldn't they give her a little privacy? Was that to much to ask? Now, thank to them, old memories were coming back. Memories that she did not want in her head.

_Flashback _

_It's been two week Bonnie's been turned into a vampire and she was not dealing with it well. She's become the thing she hated to most in the world. Besides Elena, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she was seriously starting to consider staking herself. All these emotions were driving her crazy. She just wanted to kill the first person she saw. She was angry._

_Suddenly, things started bursting everywhere in her apartment, something that only happened when she was a witch. She calmed down and the bursting and exploding stopped._

"_Impossible." She whispered to herself. There was only one way to make sure. Bonnie took all the candles she had lying around and placed them in a wide circle on the floor. She sat in the middle, closed her eyes, and started to concentrate._

_Not even a moment later, she opened her eyes and saw that all the candles were lit. Her powers were back._

Oh my god, my powers are back, _she thought. How was that possible? Vampires and witched didn't mix. How could she be both? This was bound to get interesting._

_End flashback._

She shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. She wouldn't. Instead, Bonnie took out her phone and dialed a number. At the third ring the person answered.

"It's Bonnie. I hope you remember me. We need to talk. Can we meet somewhere to talk in private? Without anyone listening."

xXx

Bonnie was sitting at a nice little diner just outside of Mystic Falls, reading their menu. It was going to be a while, might as well get a drink or something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Bennett witch. I was a bit surprise when you called me, to tell you the truth, since, let's face it, we aren't the best of friends." Someone said as they sat down.

"Rebecca, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Said Bonnie reading the specials of the day.

"Alright let's cut the crap and tell my why you called me here." Rebecca said. She hasn't changed a bit, obviously. Her hair was a couple of inches longer. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark gray tank top, gray high heeled boots, a long, beaded necklace, and of course, her daylight ring.

"Couldn't it be because I missed you and I wanted to catch up?"

Rebecca gave Bonnie a look.

"Okay, the reason I called, was to get some answers about the cure. I would've asked the Salvatores, but seeing as you are one of the oldest vampires ever, I figured you would know more about it." Bonnie said.

"What's in it for me?" Rebecca asked, wanting something in return.

"I'll help you find the cure, just like I'm helping the Salvatores."

"There's something important you should know about the cure Bonnie." Rebecca started, "There' only one dose. Elena and I can't share."

"Why should I care about that?" Bonnie asked," I only agreed to help them find the cure. I don't care who gets it. So do we have a deal?"

Rebecca sighed. "Yes, we have a deal." She said, smiling.

"Good."

They spent the rest of their time talking about the cure, the subject occasionally changing every now and then. Bonnie learned a lot about the cure. She learned that it was located with Silas, who was the first immortal being. She also learned about the map and about The Five. She also learned that Rebecca wasn't that bad of a person. She just wanted to be human.

xXx

Bonnie and Rebecca entered the Salvatore Boarding house and were instantly bombarded by question, which were all the same.

"What is she doing here?" they all asked.

"She is helping us find the cure."

"No she's not. Bonnie, she tried to kill all of us. What makes you think we can trust her?" Elena said.

"Look, Rebecca knows way more about the cure than you do. She could be of great help. And I don't care if you don't trust her, neither do I. Well, I trust her more than I trust you anyway. After that stunt you tried to pull earlier, getting me to talk, I have lost complete faith in you Caroline. Just when I was starting to trust you. I got to safe and trust me, that will not happen again." Bonnie finished her rant with a sigh.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later." Rebecca said as she walked out the door.

"Bonnie, I'm really-" Caroline didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Save it, Caroline." Bonnie said. She went into her room and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence in the Salvatore household. Stefan just couldn't resist.

"I told you so." he said

xXx

Bonnie couldn't think straight. She was so stupid, trusting Caroline. How dare she? How dare they? It was their fault she left in the first place. They didn't treat her with the respect she deserved, then and now. She got too comfortable. She was going to have to work on that. Later. She took out her journal and started writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_They just won't stop! They all want answers that I'm not ready to give to them. I don't want to give them answers. If they can't learn to treat me with respect, then they'll never know._

_I found some answers about the cure. Apparently, there's only one dose. Both Rebecca and Elena want it. As far as I'm concerned, Rebecca deserves it way more than Elena. Rebecca's family is torn apart, she doesn't have that many friends, she's been alive for over a thousand years and yet she hasn't lived._

_Elena can't even see what's in front of her. She says she has no more family besides Jeremy. She doesn't realize that family is just about blood. It's about people you care about and who care about you. And she has that. She doesn't realize how lucky she is._

_Selfish question: why can't I get the cure? I've worked hard, I've risked my life everyday for them and what do I get in return? Nothing! For all the times that I saved their asses, they haven't even thanked me once. Well, Damon did. Once. Who would've thought that out of all of them, Damon would be the most civilized?_

Bonnie closed her journal and put it on the nightstand. Just in case, she put a protection spell on it so no one but her can read. You can never be too safe.

xXx

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for not updating in like a week. I've just been busy with homework and we are starting exams. ****Hope you ****enjoy!**

xXx

Chapter 5

Bonnie opened her eyes and let out a loud groan. She could hear Stefan, Damon, and Elena arguing about the cure. Again. It was the same thing every time : Elena wanted to come with them to find the cure, Stefan and Damon think it's too dangerous, and everyone starts yelling.

Truthfully, Bonnie didn`t want to get out of bed. She just wanted the day to herself. But they can never give her a break and she always had to put up with all their bullshit. She's had enough of this.

She got out of bed and made her way downstairs to where the trio was arguing. She rolled her eyes as she reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing them yell at each other.

"Enough!" she yelled, "You, know, you're not the only people on the planet. Some people are trying to sleep and they can't do that with you yelling all the time!"

"So you heard that?" Stefan asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Stefan, I'm pretty sure Asia heard you! No use of going back to bed now." Bonnie replied.

"You wanted to go back to bed?" Damon asked, "It's 11 AM, Bonnie. Don`t be so lazy."

{"Oh, I'm lazy? Last time I checked, I was always the one to save all of your asses. I was always the one to risk my life for all of you. I mean, I didn't even like most of you! I still don't." Bonnie said, "Ugh, might as well change."

Bonnie went upstairs and changed into something comfortable. She didn't feel like dressing to impress. She just put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a simple white shirt, her black leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on the front door.

_Who could that be?_ She asked herself. She just shrugged and continued to get ready.

Bonnie tied her long, dark brown hair into a loose pony tail. She put on a bit of mascara and some lip balm and headed down the stars and into the kitchen. She couldn't believe who she saw.

"Jeremy?" she asked, wanting to make sure it was really him.

"Hey, Bonnie." he said.

Bonnie was really nervous. Jeremy was one of the few people in Mystic Falls who was innocent. He didn`t have a huge part in everything that has happened and he alway came by to her house or called her to make sure she was alright. She felt guilty for not saying goodbye to him. But she didn't feel guilty for leaving. She would never apoligize for it.

"Ho-how have you been?" Oh, great, now she was stuttering. Really?

"Good, you?" he asked, trying to be polite. The truth was that he was a little bit angry at the witch. He got why she left, he just didn't get why she didn't say goodbye before leaving.

Bonnie nodded, not trusting her voice. She was afraid she would break down any minute and tell him everything.

"Look, Bon," he started, "I really need t talk to you. Can we meet up later to talk? Privately? "

Bonnie nodded again. "I, umm, I have to go. I'm meeting someone. See you later." she said as she bolted for the door. That was a really awkward conversation.

xXx

Damon was tired of all the arguing. It's all they ever did. He didn't know which side to pick anymore. Both Stefan and Elena made very excellent points. But, Elena's safety meant everything to him so of course he sided with Stefan.

Just then, the little witch finally decided to grace them with her presence and came down the stairs. She was clearly not in a happy mood.

"Enough!" she yelled when she finally had enough, " You, know, you're not the only people on the planet. Some people are trying to sleep and they can't do that with you yelling all the time!"

"So you heard that?" Stefan asked. He sounded embarrassed, though Damon didn't know why. It wasn't his fault that Elena was too stubborn.

"Stefan, I'm pretty sure Asia heard you! No use of going back to bed now." Bonnie replied in annoyance. Oh snap.

"You wanted to go back to bed?" Damon asked, trying to annoy the witch even more. It reminded him of old times, when she was herself. He kind of missed those days.

"It's 11 AM, Bonnie. Don't be so lazy."

"Oh, I'm lazy? Last time I checked, I was always the one to save all of your asses. I was always the one to risk my life for all of you. I mean, I didn't even like most of you! I still don't." Bonnie said, "Ugh might as well change."

Damon didn't know why, but that last remark almost got to him. Why was he hurt by something the witch had said? She always used to make snarky remarks about him. Why the sudden change? He couldn't have feeling for the little witch; he was in love with Elena, wasn't he?

Damon didn't really know anymore. He didn't know how he felt. At first, he was sure he was in love with Elena. But then Bonnie came back, and something just stirred inside of him. He didn't know what. Why did feelings always have to be so complicated?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. Damon remembered Elena telling him that baby Gilbert was coming for a visit. Great, just what he needed. Another kid to take care of. He looked around to find Bonnie nowhere in sight. She probably went back in her room to get ready.

Elena went to open the door, practically jumping into her brother's arms. Or was it her cousin? Who knew? This family was messed up, almost as messed up as his.

Minutes later, Bonnie came downstairs again, dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a simple white shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black converse. Damon had to say, she looked hot.

Anyway, the whole exchange between her and Gilbert was just awkward. After that, she said she had to go meet someone and ran out the door. Weird.

Something was going on with the witch. He didn't know why but he was really worried about her. He was going to find out what was wrong with her, and he was going to help her. Maybe he really did like her.

xXx

Bonnie was at the Grill, sitting at the bar, drinking all her sorrows away. It wasn't working, at all, but she kept drinking. She was so confused. When she agreed to come back to Mystic Falls, she didn't think it would be this challenging. There were so many emotions just waiting to get out. And worst of all, she was starting to think that she had feelings for Damon. It was freaking her out. He probably didn't feel anything for her anyway since he was pining over his precious Elena. What did she have that made everyone faun over her. Bonnie knew it wasn't her fault that she was a danger magnet but this has gotten out of control. People were risking their lives and their families' lives, some even dying, just to save her. She couldn't believe she used to call Elena her best friend.

Bonnie missed the old days, when they didn't know the Salvatore brothers. Elena was kind, selfless, and down to earth. Now she's turned into a spoiled brat. Everything was falling apart. Which explains why the witch was at the Grill, taking shots.

"Can I sit here?" asked a voice. Damon, of course. She turned around and looked at him.

"I would say no, but we both know that that hasn't stopped you before. Knock yourself out." Bonnie replied, no really in the mood.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your "meeting"?" Damon asked as he sat down and ordered his drink. Scotch, his favourite.

"Please, you know it was just an excuse to get away. The guilt was just eating me alive." Bonnie said, taking another shot of whiskey.

"Let me ask you something Bon-bon." Damon started. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname. "If you feel so guilty about leaving, why didn't you say goodbye? Why did you leave anyway?"

"This isn't twenty questions, Damon." Bonnie said, desperately trying to change the subject. Damon wouldn't have that.

"Oh come on, Judgy. I promise that it'll stay between us. Pinky swear." He said as he held up his pinky. Bonnie just shook her head.

"Okay, no pinky swears, please. It's not that I don't want anyone to find out, it's just that I don't like talking about."

"Why?" Damon asked, getting curious.

"Because then, I'd have to talk about my feelings, and I don't like talking about my feelings." Bonnie replied, getting really annoyed with Damon, who just gave her a puppy dog face. It looked horrible on him. He wasn't the type for puppy dog faces. But, she decided to tell him anyway.

"Saying goodbye would've been too painful for me. It was just getting overwhelming for me. You guys just used me for my powers and completely ignored me. I'd always get home exhausted. Witches need time to recover after doing multiple spells, but with you, I never had the time. Everyone wanted something for me, and it was just too much. I have a life, you know. But I had to put it on hold for Elena." Bonnie said her name in a disgusted tone. Damon was surprised at that.

"So you hate her now?" Damon asked, not wanting to believe it.

"It's not that I hate her... Alright I hate her. She's changed, and not in a good way. You all spoil her too much. She needs to handle things on her own sometimes. She's a vampire now." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't worry about her."

"You can worry about her; just don't make innocent people risk their lives for her. Their lives are just as important as hers." Bonnie said.

It amazed Damon how compassionate Bonnie was. He's never met someone as selfless as her. She would gladly take her own life to save an innocent soul. It was remarkable. He couldn't blame her for being a little selfish. In fact, he understood. Finally! But something was still off about the witch. He was about to ask her, but he decided tha he's asked her enough for today. He just took a sip of his drink.

"Goodbye, Damon. Thanks for paying for the drinks." she said as she left the Grill.

Damon just smiled. Wait, what? He looked at all the shots she's taken. He couldn't let her drive, it would be dangerous. He paid for the drinks and went outside, only to find the little witch and her car nowhere in sight.

_Might as well go home. _He thought to himself.

xXx

Bonnie was in her room, writing in her journal yet again. How could she be so stupid? She just confessed why she left to Damon fucking Salvatore. Just then, she heard her cell phone ring. She checked the caller I.D and answered it.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" she asked.

"Um, hey. I just wanted to ask you if you're free anytime soon. I really need to talk to you." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? I'm just really tired right now so I think it would be better if we talk tomorrow." She said.

"Works for me. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, we do. See you later, Jer." She said.

After they said their goodbyes, Bonnie hung up. Jeremy was righ; they did have a lot to talk about.

xXx

Damon took out his phone and called Caroline. After the third ring, she answered witha hello.

"Hey, Blondie. I just had a heart to heart with our favourite little witch. She told me why she left, but I have a feeling that that's not the whole story. I'm a little worried."

"Damon Salvatore, worried about Bonnie? There's a shock." He heard on the other line.

"I'm serious, Barbie!" he said

"Alright! Alright! I'll see what I can find out." Caroline said before she hung up. This was going to be a disaster. Damon was sure of it.

xXx

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. Something personal happened that I don't really want to talk about. The good news is that my computer is fixed. Yay! So this is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**xXx**

To say Bonnie was freaking out was an understatement. It's been like that all day. She couldn't focus at all.

_It's okay; it's just Jeremy. It's no big deal._

At least that's what she told herself. Why was she so nervous anyway? It's not like she still had feelings for him. She moved on from him years ago. And yet there she was, sitting in her car at the parking lot of the Grill, because she was too scared to face him.

Since when was Bonnie Bennett scared? She wasn't. That's when her confidence slowly started coming back to her. She got out of her car and made her way inside, not before checking her outfit. She didn't want to look like a harassed rat.

She wore dark blue jeans, a flashy yellow top paired with a white blazer, and a pair six inch heeled black boots. Her jewelry was simple: a long beaded necklace and a couple of bracelets on her left wrist, including her daylight bracelet. She was wearing her hair straight, cascading down her shoulders and back. Her makeup was a neutral smoky eye and a bit of lip balm. She looked great.

_Really Bonnie? You're fussing over your outfit? _Bonnie thought as she shook her head and walked straight into the grill. She spotted Jeremy sitting in a booth close to the bar. He looked over at her and waved, indicating that he wanted her to come sit. It was too late to turn back so she just put on a straight face and went to sit down.

"Hey, Bon. It's good to see you." Jeremy said.

"Hey. So, what did you want to talk about?" She replied, getting straight to the point. She didn't feel like starting a conversation with him, and listening to him yap on and on about God knows what; she had better things to do. And by that, she meant ordering pizza and watching a Glee marathon in her pyjamas. She hated Glee but anything would be better than this.

Just then, the waitress came and asked if they wanted drinks. Bonnie took some Vodka and Jeremy took nothing.

_Goody-goody. _Bonnie thought.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it; I-" he didn't get to finish because Bonnie interrupted him.

"Are you gay?!" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What? No! And could you not speak so loud? I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant heard us." He replied, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." Bonnie said, "You were saying?"

"Right. Why did you leave? I mean, you didn't even say goodbye." Jeremy looked at her with sad eyes, clearly trying to guilt her into talking. This was totally Elena's plan considering it wasn't working at all.

"It's not going to work. Did Elena put you up to this?" Bonnie said, getting really annoyed.

"Damn it! How did you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Please, it was obvious. Anyone with half a brain would know that. Plus, Elena has a record of miserably failed plans." Jeremy laughed a little at that. He had missed Bonnie's sense of humour.

"Wasn't a joke" That shut Jeremy right up. "Is there anything else? This place is really boring." Bonnie said just as their drinks came. She took a sip.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you, do you still have feelings for me?" Bonnie literally spit out her drink at that. "Because, I have a girlfriend so..."

"Hold it right there, Romeo. I do not have feelings for you. I stopped having feelings for you a long, long, LONG time ago and I would never go out with you again in a million years. And another thing-" Bonnie stopped when she saw the look on Jeremy's face. She clearly insulted him. "Oh sorry. No offence. I get a little carried away when I rant but to answer your question, no I do not have feelings for you. Anyway, see you. Bye." She said as she got up and left the Grill. She hopped in her car and drove away.

_Well, that was an awkward moment. _Bonnie thought as she drove to the Boarding house.

Once she got there, she went straight to the bathroom in her room, not bothering to talk Damon who was the only one there. He shot her an annoyed and confused look before going back to drinking like he always did. Bonnie took a ten minute shower before changing into her pyjamas, which were only a pair of shorts and a tank top, went and sat on her bed, and turned on the T.V. She saw that her favourite movie _Just Go With It _was playing and she couldn't help but smile. She wished she had their kind of problems.

After the movie was over, she got bored. It was only 9:30, so she decided to write in her journal.

_Dear diary,_

_I went to see Jeremy today, like I promised. God, was that kid always that annoying? Elena thought about a "master plan" to find out what's wrong with me: she was going to have Jeremy guilt me into telling the truth. Ha! Well, that's Elena, always sticking her nose where it's none of her business. She can't even do it herself. She sent her little brother to do her dirty work, for God's sake! _

_Why is everyone so freakin whipped?! What's so special about sweet Elena that turns everyone into her servant. I'm pretty sure they'd put the entire town in danger than to have her die. When Caroline became a vampire, all Damon wanted to do was to kill her. But no one could imagine doing that to poor, innocent Elena!_

_That felt good. I know that Elena is a person, even though I can't stand her, or the sound of her annoying little screeching voice, that deserves to live. But enough is enough. It's not my fault the girl's a danger magnet!_

She wrote a little more in her journal and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

xXx

Bonnie started stirring. Someone was in her room, saying something. The voice was vaguely familiar, and annoying. It could be only one person. Damon.

Her thought were confirmed when she opened her eyes. She saw Damon reading something. He was reading her journal! She must've dosed off and forgotten to put the protection spell on her journal. SHIT! How could she be so utterly stupid! She was such an idiot.

"A half vampire, half witch? Wow that's a first. Who would've though huh, Judgy?" Damon said as he looked at her. When he saw the death glare she was giving him, he became a bit nervous.

"Judgy? Come on, don't be mad! It was just sitting here, and you were sleeping, and I couldn't help myself. You know, you're cute when you drool." Damon said, surprising himself and Bonnie. Who would've thought that Damon Salvatore would end up calling someone cute?

"I do not drool." Bonnie said, pouting. Damon thought it was adorable.

_What the hell? Since when do I think that Bonnie Bennett, my arch-enemy, as cute and adorable?_

"You snore too." Damon said, laughing.

"Stop trying to change the subject; WHY THE HELL WERE YOU READING MY JOURNAL?" Bonnie yelled?

Then all hell broke loose.

Stefan and Caroline rushed upstairs when they heard Bonnie yelling.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Caroline said, looking panicked and confused.

"Nothing is wrong, Blondie. Stop being so over dramatic." Damon said, looking annoyed. Just then, Elena and Jeremy decided to show up.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, looking confused.

"Nothing is going on! Now can you all get out so I can go back to sleep?!" Bonnie said. She was extremely pissed that everyone was interrupting her beauty sleep. One by one, everyone left. Except Damon.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said.

"What is it with everyone and wanting to talk to me? I know I'm beautiful and interesting, but come on!" When Damon gave her a look, she gave in.

" Fine, but can we talk a little later? I don't want everyone listening to our conversation."

"Fine by me."

And they left it at that.

xXx

After Damon left, Bonnie decided to get ready. Of course, she went with black leather pants, a simple white t-shirt, her black leather jacket, and black heels. She straightened her hair, put on a nude pink lip gloss, mascara, and she was out the door.

She and Damon decided on a nice little cafe that wasn't quite known in Mystic Falls. She ran there since it was a lot faster than taking the car and honestly, she just wanted to get this over with. Of course, she wanted to make sure that Damon wouldn't tell anyone or she'd have to kill him, no matter how incredibly hot he was.

_Stop it, Bonnie. You do not feel that way about him. He's an annoying vampire and a pain in the ass._

**You'd give anything to get with that hot piece of ass.**

_No, I wouldn't! Now look at me, I'm talking to myself._

Bonnie shook her head and went inside. Sure enough, there was Damon, sitting in a booth. She went over, sat down, and signaled the waiter to come. She then ordered some coffee since there wasn't any alcohol.

"What do you want." She asked Damon.

"Straight to the point and feisty. I like that."

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie said although she secretly enjoyed the compliment.

"So was it true what you wrote in your diary? About the half witch, half vampire thing?" Damon asked.

"No, I made it all up. That was my fantasy journal." Bonnie said sarcastically, "Of course it's real, idiot!"

"Hey, I thought we were friends. Did Katherine plan it?" Damon asked.

"Not the witch part. Klaus sent her to turn me into a vampire because I'm a threat. She had no idea that I'd turn into this. Even I don't know how this happened. That's why I'm here: I want answers. And I'm running."

"Running from what?" Damon asked.

"Klaus," Bonnie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "There's been a lot of rumours about me which I'm sure went back to him. He must have people hunting me down by now. I'm surprised you didn't hear the rumours. Or notice my daylight ring." Bonnie explained.

"Well, I have heard rumours about a vampire-witch but I had no idea it was you." Damon replied. "What I don't get is why Klaus didn't just kill you. It's what he usually does when he wants to get rid of someone."

Bonnie shrugged. Truthfully, she thought about it but she never guessed what it could be. Klaus was a weird man.

"Listen Damon, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't-" She was cut off.

"Tell anyone?" Damon finished, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He said and Bonnie smiled.

xXx

Damon insisted Bonnie ride with him instead of running and after a lot of back-and-forth bickering, she finally agreed. The ride back to the boarding house was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a really comfortable one.

Once they got there, Damon walked Bonnie to her room.

"Thank you for listening, Damon. And thanks for not telling anyone. It means a lot to me." Bonnie said once they were at her bedroom door. "And you know, I realize now that-"

She couldn't finish what she was going to say because she was cut off. The most surprising thing just happened.

_Damon kissed her._

What surprised her even more was that _she kissed back_.

**(A/N: I was about to leave it there, but I figured since I haven't updated in a long time, it wouldn't kill me to write a little more. This one's Damons POV!)**

Damon couldn't believe he was finally kissing his little witch. And she was kissing him back. Damon couldn't help but feel like the happiest man on earth, which was unusual for Damon.

That happiness didn't last long because next thing he knew, the witch pushed him away.

"I can't do this, Damon. We can't do this!" she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Why not? If this is about our history, then I can assure you-"he was interrupted.

"It's not because of that, believe me. You love Elena. It's always going to be Elena. Those were you words, not mine. And I just can't have my heart broken."

"Bonnie," Damon started," I'm not going to lie to you. I did like Elena. And when you came nack into our lives, I completely despised you for leaving us. But then I became friends with you and started having feelings for you. Over time, these feelings grew. The truth is, Bonnie, I am completely in love with you. Not Elena. You."

Bonnie stared at him, with her mouth open.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I-" he was interrupted again but this time, it was because she was kissing with all she had.

When they finally pulled back, Bonnie layed her forehead against his.

"I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
